Dark intentions
by Nico15
Summary: The world starts to change... darkness takes it's toll. Can there still be hope for humanity? Prehistory of Hope
1. Chapter 1

Well... this is the prehistory of my other story, "Hope". I've decided to turn it intoa long story. Learn how the world change and darkness takes it's turn.

**Prologue**

The night was dark and stormy. Everything in the mansion was quiet. His feet slowly creeped over the carpet. After all, he didn't want to wake someone. It was dark as well, he could easily fall over a vase or trip over one of the many stairs he just climbed down. They were high so he still had to use both his legs. The railing was out of his reach. He always complained about that but no one could do anything about it. His father would just say:

_"Just be patient, son. You won't always be this small, you'll grow. Just be patient."_

He would pout and that was it. He had never been good in being patient. He wanted to grow fast, so that he would be astall as his best friend. The other boy was the same age, just two and a half month older, but much taller than him. It was so unfair… Finally he reached the end of the stairs. The last stair cracked, just like always. He instantly stopped and listened. No sound, no one had heard him. He sighed in relief. His father didn't like it when he was up at this late time. Slowly he creeped forward. Even in the darkness he knew the way, after all it was not the first time he walked it. Then he reached his destination and he could feel himself smile. His small hands reached for the handle. Again his attempt failed. Damn. How he hated being so small. He hardly could do anything on his own. But he tried anyway. After all, he could have grown since the last time he had tried, right? No luck this time. He sighed but then remembered. She always let the door open a little bit… just for him. He loved her even more for that. Slowly and very quiet he pushed the door open and peered inside the room. His smile grew. She was there. She was still awake, just like him. His little face lit up with happiness. As fast as his feet could carry him he creeped over to her.

Mioko was sitting in her favourite armchair and was reading a book. Next to her standing on a table was a small lamp spending her light. She sensed the aura of another being in the room. Her face lit up when her glance fell on two eyes that peered over the chair's armrest. The child was blinking at her with his big blue eyes. She smiled, put her book aside and pulled theboy up in her arms to cuddle him. Her quiet voice was nothing like a soft breath on his skin.

"Why is my little boy still up?"

Her son, almost five year old and her whole pride, closed his eyes and relaxed.

"I can't sleep, Mommy."

The young woman sighed. Her son may be unusual clever and smart and sweet… but he also was hard to be tucked into his bed. Just like his father, he hardly needed sleep. Every night he would just stand up after a few hours to search for an activity. He really was restless. Mioko couldn't help but laugh quietly. So much like his father…

"Well… what can we do about it then, mh?"

She started tickling him and he giggled squirming in her arms. His mother stroked his back.

"Seriously, you have to sleep, my baby. It's not good for you to be up at this late time. You need a lot sleep. Otherwise you will get ill."

His big blue eyes stared up at her in their usual pouting way.

"But Mommy! I have already tried to count sheeps and it didn't work! My music doesn't help, either! It never helps!"

Again Mioko had to laugh making her son pout even more.

"I know, my dear. I know."

She quietly started to sing. He sniffed and placed his head on her chest. He loved hearing her heartbeat. It always helped him to relax, to calm down. Slowly, his eyes drifted close. His mother smiled before gently kissing his forehead. As quiet as she could she stood up and made her way through the warm room.

Suddenly she stopped. Her sense had made out another aura. But this one was different, unknown. Slowly she turned, her instincts were turned on alert. The small boy opened his eyes in surprise when he was pressed tighter against the fabric of his mother's dress. Her body started to tremble.

"Who is there!"

He frowned. It confused him that his mother suddenly was so alarmed. His eyes searched the room for someone… yet he found nothing. Afraid he clutched her dress.

"Mommy?"

She didn't answer. Her eyes were fixed on the other side of the room, on a spot that the light could not reach. Her voice was shaky.

"What do you want?"

First there was silence. But then a dark voice answered.

"Nothing that you cannot give me."

Red eyes broke through the darkness. Mioko froze. No… this could not be… Slowly, ever so slowly, she walked backwards. Her son was now terrified. The red eyes… they frightened him. His mother seemed to be afraid, too. This was not good… danger… A dark figure stepped out of the shadows. He couldn't make out it's face. Again the dark voice spoke.

"No need to be afraid. I just want the child."

Mioko tensed. No… not her little baby… her mother instinct stepped in making her voice strong and clear.

"No! You won't get him! I won't let you!"

The figure didn't seem to be impressed.

"Fine. Then I'll just kill you both."

Mioko's breath caught.

No… no! Not her baby…

Even in the darkness she could make out the forming of dark energy.  
No… no… this couldn't happen… she had to find a way to erase the danger… to get out of this situation… she always had told her husband to let it be… they endangered their son! Her baby…

Wind came up. This was it… his attack…

No.

She couldn't let this happen. She wouldn't.

Quickly she turned around, shilding the small body in her arms with her own. Right before the attack hit it's target.

**End of prologue**

* * *

Okay... First I have to tell you... it was not very hard to write the prolouge. I like writing dark and angsty stories. Also I know how this story will turn out. The problem ist just... I don't know where to begin.I find it hard to write the first chap. Maybe everyone should know each other already... or maybe not? How shall they meet? And who shall end up with whom? I don't know... I just don't know...

I really hope that I will find a good start. Otherwise this story will end as a oneshot. That would bevery sad for all my ideas...help

Ähem... sorry for that.I just don't like discontinued stories. I always haveto finish whatI've started. Anyway, thanks for taking your time and please let me know what you think. Shall I continue? Maybe you can help me...

Bye, your Nico


	2. The meeting

**Chapter I: The meeting**

The alarm clock was shrilling loud. He groaned and turned around once again. He had never been a morning person and this day was no exception. So he closed his brown eyes again. So he closed his brown eyes again and slowly drifted back to sleep.

"Netto!"

"Woah!"

With a loud crash the teenager landed on the ground. The sheets tangled around his body. He groaned but managed to look up at the loud laughter.

"Rock! That's not funny!"

His older brother continued laughing about the whole mess at his feet and finally crossed his arms.

"Well well, little brother. I wouldn't have to do this if you just would stand up on your own. Now come on. Breakfast is ready. Mom's waiting for us."

With that 17 year-old Rock Hikari turned around and left the room of the 16 year old. Netto sighed but stood up anyway. Still half asleep he grabbed his clothes and began to change. With a loud yawn he gave his warm bed one last longing glance before he followed his brother.

In the kitchen he sat down at the table and choked his breakfast down. Eating was his favorite hobby, right after sleeping of course. Rock, who sat right opposite of him, could just stare. The eating manners of his younger brother still amazed him.

"You know… it's much easier if you just chew the food."

Netto simply ignored him. His mother shook her head.

"Rock is right, dear. The way you're eating is not good for you. Eat slower."

Netto glared but obeyed. There was no way he could deny his mother. She could be very stubborn…

Haruka smiled and sat down next to Rock.

"Now tell me… what are my two boys gonna do today? Are you planning to meet your friends?"

Rock's green eyes went from Netto's now more forced eating manners to the smiling woman.

"No. We'll go later to meet dad at SciLab's. He wants to show us his new invention."

Netto nodded and mumbled with his mouth full of food:

"He said it has to do with virtual reality. Isn't that cool?"

Haruka and Rock looked at each other. While the dark-haired teenager shook his head his mother sighed.

"What have I done wrong with this boy? He really has no manners…"

Netto grinned and continued chewing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soft tones were ringing through the air. His fingers danced over the keys of his piano. He had no netes- he didn't need them. He just played what his heart told him to. Although his concentration was completely focused on his instrument he still could make out the soft knock at his doorand the quiet steps that were slowly approaching him. He smiled at the familiar presence but continued playing. The other one sat down next to him listening to his music… just like usual. He waited for him to finish his play. Finally the last accord rang out and silence filled the room which was broken when one of the two spoke up:

"You become better and better each day. You're very good."

The other one smiled but still kept starring down.

"Thanks. But you didn't come to pay me a compliment now, right?"

His neighbour chuckled before turning serious again.

"I'm afraid you're right. It's time for the appointment. We have to go."

He sighed.

"Yes, I know. God… I hate this…"

The other one smiled symphatically.

"I know. But…"

"… it's part of the job. I know."

He sighed.

"It can't be changed. Let's go."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, Rock! Hurry! Dad's waiting for us!"

With that Netto dashed forward and disappeared in the crowd. Rock sighed. Sometimes his brother's hyperactivity annoyed him behind reality. He was more the calmer type. Slowly he made his way through the building, greeting friendly the employes on his way. Soon he reached the offices where he finally caught up with Netto who was already reaching for the door-handle.

"Netto!"

The 16 year old startled but turned to throw the other one a questioning glance. Rock sighed.

"It is unpolite to walk into a room without knocking."

Netto growled at the scolding yet obeyed and knocked. But instead of waiting he immediately stormed in. Rock sighed.

"Oh brother…"

He followed the younger boy anyway.

"Hey dad. I know we are early but you know Netto…"

He hesitated. Their father was not alone, he had visitors. Sitting in front of the desk was a dual-haired boy with azure blue eyes. Another teenager was leaning against the wall behind him. His silvery hair fell past his shoulder while his violet eyes were fixed on the two intruders. Somehow his glance made Rock shiver slightly. His father smiled.

"No need to worry, Rock."

He turned towards the teen sitting in the chair.

"I'm sorry for the disturbance. These are my sons, Rock and Netto."

The professor laughed.

"I completely forgot that they wanted to visit me today."

The boy nodded.

"It's alright, Mr. Hikari. We have discussed the details anyway."

He stood up.

"We'll go then. I'd like to hear your decision soon. Goodbye."

Yuuichiro Hikari smiled and took the younger one's hand to shake it.

"Of course. It was nice to meet you. Goodbye."

The blue eyed boy nodded, then turned around to give the other stranger a wink then went to the door and left the room. The silver haired teen threw one last glance at Rock before following him.

Rock frowned. Well… that had been akward… Netto's chocolate brown eyes were glued t the door.

"Who was that, dad?"

The scientist was already back at his desk to dig through his papers and documents.

"… where is it…"

"Dad!"

"Hugh?"

The father looked up just to be greeted with an annoyed glance of Netto. He laughed.

"Sorry, son. I'm quiet busy right now. That was IPC's vice president, Enzan Ijuuin, and…"

"What!"

Netto gasped.

"But… but… he's hardly older than me! How can he be a vice president!"

"I know he's very young. His father is the owner of the company. Guess that helped with the decision. Also I heard rumors that he is very intelligent and finished school right after a few years to help his father with the company."

Rock frowned.

"And the other one?"

His father turned around to rummage through his desk again.

"I don't know his name. He came with Enzan but didn't say a word. Could be his brother or something…"

Slowly Rock nodded. The two had similarities for sure… He shook his head and placed his hand on the shoulder of his younger brother.

"So dad… you wanted to show us something, right?"

The scientist nodded without turning.

"Sure sure. You'll be amazed…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you alright?"

"Hugh? Of course. Why do you ask?"

"You kinda zoomed out for a moment. That's not like you. What are you thinking about?"

"… nothing. Nothing at all."

"…"  
"… really. It's not important. I'm just exhausted. It was a long day after all."  
"Yeah… at least that was the last appointment for today. We can relax from now on. Let's just take a walk in the park."

"Alright. If that is what you want to do…"

"That would be nice. The park is always beautiful in the summer. You can relax there. I just hope that everything turns out the way it should…"  
"Yeah. Me too…"

End of chap. I

* * *

Hello everyone!

I know this chapter is a little bit boring but I needed a beginning. I'm still not sure ifthis story will turn out the way I want it to... I guess I just have to try and see what will comeout. It's really hard to write. There will happen more in the nextchap., promise. Oh, and this is also alternative Universum, so it might be that one of the characters is ooc. Sorry, if that happens. And thanks everyone who has reviewed so far.Your ideas helped me to continue the story. I'mstill not sure which pairings I will use. Any ideas or wishes? Thanks for taking your time and please review so thatI know what you think of this.

Bye! Your Nico


End file.
